


【尊出】关于我们吠舞罗的出云嫂子

by Ladybugszippers



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, 不知道算不算嫂子文学, 吠舞罗小弟视角, 吠舞罗的嫂子只有草薙出云一个人
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 18:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19817977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybugszippers/pseuds/Ladybugszippers





	【尊出】关于我们吠舞罗的出云嫂子

大哥葬礼那天，出云嫂子穿了一身黑礼服，低垂着眼眸看起来温柔又知性。  
嫂子和大哥平时没少没羞没臊地秀恩爱。嫂子穿着合身的酒保服，略微纤细的手臂绕在身后系围裙腰带的样子真是性感极了，然而这个时候大哥总是会直接走过去抓着人手腕揽住嫂子的腰，旁若无人地交换一个吻。  
大哥太可怕了，我们这些小弟看起来对嫂子心里想着惦记着，实际上也就想想什么都不敢做。当然，出云嫂子也很可怕，要是不小心碰了他的吧台哪怕一丁点也会被教训地老实上好几天。  
大哥基本上不管事，平时都是嫂子跟我们说什么计划啊安排啊乱七八糟的，大哥出现基本上就是找嫂子要酒喝，要么就要烟吸。  
两个人相顾无言也能坐吧台一整天，当然嫂子比较健谈，出云嫂子说话大哥就安静听着，偶尔搭两句腔夸嫂子珍藏的酒味道不错，这个时候嫂子就会眯起眼睛微笑起来，所谓笑魇如花大概就是这么一回事吧。随后出云嫂子会开心地帮大哥点烟，那场景实在是太唯美了。  
我们严重怀疑大哥就是闷骚，嘴上面上看着不在乎，实际上眼睛一直注意着嫂子，有事没事就来一波眼神暗示。  
出云嫂子比大哥年纪要大，浑身上下散发着知性美，大哥总是在我们闹得比较欢的时候或者我们强烈要求大哥跟我们一起出去压马路的时候向嫂子投去求助的眼神。随后嫂子就会坏笑着说：“跟他们一起玩吧，整天闷在二楼你是要发霉吗？”嫂子笑起来又狡黠又漂亮，这样的人哪有人会不喜欢呢？就算是男人也是我们公认的漂亮嫂子啊！  
大哥和出云嫂子很恩爱，两个人经常一起带着我们吠舞罗的小公主出去转，远远望去那可不就是一家三口么。  
但是，大哥就这么突然地离开了，嫂子的表情带着些微隐忍，好像早就料到了。我们都很难过，嫂子和大哥关系那么好，我们之间相处起来也像家人一样，只要有大哥和嫂子在，我们就把Bar Homra当作是我们的家，然而如今，只能既伤感大哥的离去也心疼嫂子失去了最爱的人。  
出云嫂子眼眸如水抚摸着大哥的遗体对他说：“你现在自由了。”随后嫂子就不见了，不知道他去了哪里。回来之后眼角泛红，感觉像是哭过了。葬礼上嫂子一滴眼泪都没有流，出云嫂子将大哥的遗体火化后就坐在海边吹海风，我们知道嫂子此刻需要自己一个人冷静一下，尽管还有很多后事需要嫂子去处理，可是我们都默契地闭口不谈各自回去了。  
嫂子回来之后，他变得更加坚强了，失去过挚爱的的嫂子魅力不减反增。出云嫂子带着我们找到了新的领导者，往日的小公主从此以后就是我们的新王，吠舞罗又重新振作了起来。  
嫂子真的很辛苦，自从吠舞罗成立以来他就没有休息过，大大小小的事都是他在打理，真的可以说没有出云嫂子也就很难会有如今的吠舞罗。我们很庆幸出云是我们的嫂子，估计大哥也会很欣慰吧。  
不管怎样，就算大哥不在了，嫂子和我们也会一直前进下去。

fin.


End file.
